


Blind Date

by ragingscooter



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/pseuds/ragingscooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU that finds Holly unexpectedly going out with her brother's blind date, a beautiful sarcastic blonde</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Part 1**

Holly stretched out on the couch, her book resting on her lap as she pondered what to do that evening. Being new to the city she was still learning her way around and she really didn’t know anyone other than her brother in Toronto. Looking around her brother’s apartment she sighed, it looked like another night of Netflix and whatever ice cream Hank had stocked in his freezer. Her phone pinged alerting her to a new message. _–Hey Hols I’m stuck in surgery_

This wasn’t out of the ordinary, in the week and a half that she had been staying with him he had only been home on time twice. She sent a quick text back- _So?_

His response was almost immediate _–I have a blind date coming and I lost her number. Can you…_

Holly sighed and pushed her glasses back up her nose as she replied back _–You want me to blow this girl off for you? That is low bro._

Before he could text back Holly heard the front door intercom buzz and she hit the unlock button so that Hank’s unlucky date could come up. She fired off another text _–She is here, you owe me_

Holly smoothed the wrinkled old flannel shirt she was wearing and frowned down at the worn out sweat pants with holes in the knees as she walked to the door, preparing herself as to how best to let this girl down. She would probably have to use words with less than four syllables (Hank seemed to attract girls that were barely old enough to drink and were easily distracted by shiny objects). There was a strong knock on the door and she pulled it open to find a short haired blonde girl…correction woman…the blonde was clearly a grown woman. This woman was currently looking Holly up and down a smirk forming on her face. “I am looking for…” the blonde pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her leather jacket, “God my mother has horrific handwriting… ‘H’ something Stewart?”

“I am H. Stewart…I mean Holly Stewart but I think…” Holly stammered as the blonde put the paper back into her pocket, Holly found it difficult to form words the woman in front of her was simply breathtaking.

“I am Gail…Gail Peck…you look surprised to see me. Did I screw up the day because you don’t look ready to go anywhere?”

Holly took a step back to let Gail into the apartment and took a deep breath to steady her nerves, “I think you are for a date with my brother…Hank or umm Henry Stewart. I am new to the city and I’m staying with him.”

“Oh…and he is…”

Tilting her head, Holly gave her a sympathetic smile, “He is not coming. He got stuck in surgery. I am so sorry.”

Gail sat on the couch and picked up Holly’s book and nodded approvingly before setting it down, “No worries. I was just thinking that this was too good to be true; my mother has never set me up with a decent date.”

This made Holly perk up a bit, “You thought I was your date?”

Gail stood up and shrugged, “Mother has been setting me up with blind dates for the last two months and each guy was worse than the other. I warned her that this was the last date I was going on.”

“So you thought she set you up with a woman?”

Another shrug followed with a sigh, “I guess I thought that maybe she was finally acknowledging that my longest and healthiest relationship was with a woman and was stopping the ‘Find Gail a Man’ plan.”

“Oh…” Holly said as a world of different possibilities raced through her mind and suddenly she was very aware of what she was wearing and she inwardly groaned.

Gail walked towards her and rolled her shoulders exposing the blood red sweater under the black leather jacket. “So Holly do you have plans tonight? I mean it would be a shame to waste all this hotness.” She said gesturing with both hands down her body.

Holly gulped and awkwardly took a step back and almost tripped on the corner of the area rug. “I ... uh… you want to go out with me?”

“Sure I can show you some of the highlights of this fair city and you have a sexy librarian thing going for you, granted you might want to change although I love the bacon pride flag tee shirt you have on.” Instinctually Holly pulled her flannel shirt around her torso feeling a mixture of being exposed and more than a little thrilled at the thought that Gail called her sexy or at least had a sexy look but semantics.  Gail must have taken her silence as rejection, “It’s okay… clearly you have plans and I…I should go.” She started towards the door but Holly snapped out of her daze just in time to grab her arm to stop her.

“I would love to go out. Just give me ten minutes to change clothes.”

The smile that grew on Gail’s face was priceless and the blonde quickly recomposed herself and gave a noncommittal shrug, “Okay, sounds good.” She walked back towards the couch and picked Holly’s book back up again. “I will wait here and catch up on my medical jurisprudence. Oh do you mind driving?  I got dropped off.”

Holly nodded and hastily turned and walked briskly towards the guest bedroom that she was calling home until she found her own place. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, shutting her eyes and exhaling. How do you get ready when the most beautiful creature on earth is sitting on your brother’s couch? Holly couldn’t let her nerves get to her, she tried to tell herself that there was no reason to be anxious; she had been on dates before, hell she had almost gotten married.  She stepped out of her sweat pants and found a pair of jeans that fit her like a glove. She figured that since Gail was dressed casually she would as well. Okay the thing with Amy had screwed her up for a little while but she was over that…really she was…so why did Gail turn her into a quivering mess? As Holly whipped off the flannel and tee shirt and slipped into one of her favorite button up she began to feel more confident. She was a very successful in her field and a catch by most people’s standards. Tonight would be a good night, she was sure of it; even if things didn’t pan out with Gail romantically she seemed interesting and Holly could use a friend. Once again she smoothed her shirt and took steeled her nerves as she opened the door and couldn’t hide her smirk as she watched Gail’s mouth drop as she took sight of her. Holly grabbed her own leather jacket off the hook by the door, “Ready?”

Gail stood abruptly and dropped the book, she fumbled to pick it up and nodded as she approached her. “You clean up nice nerd.”

“Thanks…I think.”

Gail paused before her and stopped Holly’s hand from zipping up her jacket and zipped it for her; Gail’s fingers lingering just above the swell of her breasts, “I mean nerd in the nicest way possible…I have a soft spot for nerds.” She ran her hand down Holly’s arm, “Sexy librarians are kind of my thing. Now come on I am hungry.”

Holly followed her out and tried to contain her giddiness, oh yes tonight was going to be a good night.

**Part two**

Holly led Gail down to the building’s garage where she walked towards a metallic red Ducati motorcycle and handed Gail a helmet. “Here, good thing you wore that jacket.” Gail took the offered helmet and stepped closer to examine the motorcycle. Holly reached for her own helmet, “Sorry I don’t have my car, it is in the shop and my brother drove his today…”

“This is your bike?” Gail asked as she ran her hand over the smooth lines of the tank.

“Yeah, I got it three years ago.”

Gail turned to face her and in all seriousness, “I might just have to marry you.”

Holly laughed as she pulled on her helmet, “You are insane, get on.” Gail put on her helmet and settled in close to her on the bike. Holly turned her head to better talk to the blonde. “So where are we going?”

“Since you are new why don’t you take me to your favorite place and then I will take you to mine, sound good?” Gail answered as she wrapped her arms around Holly’s waist.

“I like that plan.” Holly agreed as she started the motorcycle and after making sure Gail was holding on tight enough she took them in the direction of the one place that made her feel at home in this strange city.

“Of all the places you could have taken me you pick the batting cages?” Gail said as she slid off the bike when they came to a stop.

Holly took off her helmet and locked it onto the handle bar and motioned for Gail to hand her hers. “When I first got here I was looking for the library and got turned around and ended up here. I know it is all kinds of cliché but I love the release of swinging a bat for an hour or so.”

Gail nodded as she gave up her helmet and ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to tame it. “So you are a lesbian.”

With a lop-sided smile Holly shrugged, “I thought that much was obvious.”

“I had suspected and hoped but these days you never know.” Gail replied as she followed her towards the entrance.

“True.”

Gail bumped her shoulder, “In case you were wondering, I don’t really label myself. I have dated both men and women which is kinda funny since I hate people…”

Holly laughed, it felt easy to be in Gail’s presence; something that didn’t come naturally to her but it was different with the blonde. “So what do you do for a living?” Holly asked as the attendant handed her two batting helmets.

Gail took one of the helmets, “I am a cop in Division 15 for about four years. What do you do?”

This impressed Holly as she stepped into the cage, “Wow, that is kind of funny.”

Gail watched Holly take a few practice swings, “Why do you say that?”

After she pushed the start button Holly took her stance, “It’s funny because I might be working with you soon. I start my job with the medical examiner’s office next week, I am a forensic pathologist.”

“You really are a nerd.” Gail said as Holly hit a line drive that smacked the fence that rattled the cage.

After a few more pitches Holly turned to face her, “I am but I am okay with it. I like being who I am and if that is being a nerd then so be it.”

Gail stepped into the cage and accepted the bat from Holly, “I wish I had your confidence. I mean I am a good cop, I like what I do but a part of me always wonders if the only reason I am an officer is because that is what is expected of me.” She put on her helmet, “My entire family is on the force, I was practically signed up in utero.”

Stepping out of the cage Holly laughed, “I come from a family of doctors, both my parents and my brother are surgeons, I am the black sheep of the family for going into pathology.”

“Can you press start?” Gail asked as she awkwardly stepped up to the plate. “Do they support you?” The pitch sailed past her.

Holly held back a chuckle as Gail swung after the ball was already past her. “They do, they like to tease that I should own a better car since I don’t have to pay malpractice insurance but they are very supportive.”

“That is good, I don’t think my mom would even acknowledge me if I quit the force.” The pitch came and Gail threw the bat as she jumped backwards.

This time Holly laughed, a loud from the belly, body shaking laugh. “They trust you with a gun?!” She picked up the bat and stepped behind Gail. “Here let me help.” Holly stood flush against Gail as she prodded Gail to widen her stance by pushing her thigh between the cop’s legs. “You need to hold the bat like this and remember to hold onto it.” It was extremely distracting being in this position with arguably the most intriguing beautiful woman that Holly had ever met but Holly wasn’t going to complain.

“I think I got it.” Gail said as she turned her head so that her lips were almost brushing against Holly’s cheek.

Holly feeling braver than usual leaned in and whispered in the blonde’s ear, letting her lips graze the lob. “I don’t know you threw that bat further than most people hit the ball.”

Gail shivered at the slight touch but regained her composure and turned to face her teaser. “Wanna bet?”

Placing her hands on her hips Holly rolled her eyes and gave Gail her best ‘are you kidding’ look. “What are the stakes?”

“If I hit a homerun or touchdown or whatever it is called you spend the night with me.” Gail replied without a hint of sarcasm. Holly must have looked as shocked as she felt by the words because Gail elaborated, “Oh not in a sex way…unless the evening takes that turn and you want to. No I mean spend tonight with me, I will take you to my favorite place and then out for the best burgers that have ever existed and then we do whatever…maybe go back to your place and watch movies or play cards. I don’t know but what I do know is that for the first time in a long time I found someone that I want to be around and I…” Holly shut her up with a kiss, it was more of a quick peck on the lips but it did the trick.

“Hit the ball Gail.”

Gail narrowed her eyes as she motioned for Holly to hit the start button and to stand back, Holly didn’t need to be told twice about getting out of the way. She really didn’t want to get hit by a flying bat. She watched as Gail transformed before her eyes, suddenly her stance was perfect and her focus was intense as the ball was hurling towards her. In a flawless swing the cop connected with the ball and sent it sailing.

Holly couldn’t believe it, “You hustled me.” She concluded as Gail took off the helmet and gave Holly a very self-satisfied smirk.

“Did I not mention that I play shortstop on my division’s softball team and had the highest R.B.I. stats in the league?”

A smile threatened but Holly held firm as Gail walked towards her, “No I think I would have remembered that little tidbit of info.”

“Must have slipped my mind. Are you ready for my favorite place? It isn’t far from here, we could walk.” She offered her hand to Holly.

Holly wanted to hold onto her tiny bit of anger at being suckered in to a bet but in all honesty she wanted to spend the night with Gail and see where it would take them and she really wanted to hold Gail’s hand. She let Gail intertwine their fingers as they dropped off the helmets. “So what else am I going to learn about you?” she asked as Gail led them down the block.

“Who knows we have all night.”

**Part 3**

This was a new feeling for both Gail and Holly, this feeling of ease that usually only came after years of companionship but they had found it in a matter of hours. Gail led them towards a brightly lit building that had loud music pulsing through its walls. “And you teased me about the batting cages, your favorite place is an arcade?”

Gail nods enthusiastically, “It’s for grown up kids, they serve alcohol and have air hockey! What could be better?” Holly rolled her eyes but laughed when Gail dragged her into the building.

Holly looked around, the place was packed with every arcade video game that you could imagine lining the walls, the center of the room had foos ball tables alongside Gail’s beloved air hockey machines. Gail let go of her hand to go buy them some gaming tokens and came back quickly. “What would you like to play first? Do you want a drink?” Holly smiled at how eager Gail was and found herself loving her childlike innocence.

“Sure, whatever you are having would be great but I have to drive so just the one drink.” Holly said as she looked over the gaming options.

Gail nodded, “Okay, I will be right back…don’t move.”

“I won’t.” Holly promised. She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and took it out to see that it was her friend Tara calling; seeing that Gail was at the end of a long line waiting at the bar she decided to take the call. “Hey Tara, what’s up?”

“What’s up?! What’s up is that you were supposed to call me hours ago, that is what’s up!” Tara said dramatically before sighing, “I suppose you got your head lost in some medical journal again and lost track of time…again.”

Holly shook her head, you get engrossed in one article about freshwater diatoms and forget to eat dinner once and you never hear the end of it. “For your information I am out on a date.” Holly said defensively.

“Oh good one and I am going to shave my head. Come on Holly if you are going to make excuses at least make it a believable one.” Tara teased.

“No seriously, I’m on a date. Her name is Gail.”

Holly could hear her friend snort over the phone, “Seriously Hols you don’t need to lie.”

Now Holly was getting mad, okay yes it had been a while since she had gone out on a date but it wasn’t like she was a nun. “I’m not lying; her name is Gail and she is a super-hot blonde cop.”

“Put her on the phone then.”

“I can’t she is buying our drinks.”

“Riiiight.”

Holly groaned, “I am telling you the truth…in fact I can prove it. I will send you a picture.” She held her phone out to snap a quick shot of the blonde who was shifting from foot to foot in the long line. Holly hit send and waited for Tara’s response.

“Alright so you either googled that image or you are actually spending time outside of Hank’s apartment but neither proves that you are out on a date.” Tara said smugly.

Holly grinded her teeth, sometimes she wondered why she was friends with this infuriating woman. “Fine you want proof I will give you proof.” She strode over to where Gail was waiting and tapped her shoulder.

“Hey nerd did you miss me or…” Gail smirked as Holly shoved the phone into her hands.

“Tell my idiot friend that we are out on a date.” Holly ordered as Gail looked down at the device in her hands.

“Are you serious?” she asked and when Holly nodded Gail raised the phone to her ear. “Hey Holly’s idiot friend this is her date.” She deadpanned. Holly couldn’t hear what Tara was saying but she found it amusing that Gail’s expression changed to one of annoyance as she knitted her brow. “Fine I don’t care if you believe me bitch…oh you don’t like being called that well I don’t like being called a liar.” Holly watched Gail hit the end call button and then look up at her sheepishly, “I might have called your friend a bitch but I’m not sorry.”

Holly waved her off, “She was being a bitch.”

Gail raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Want to send her proof?” she asked as she held up the phone and motioned for Holly to get closer to her.

“What kind of proof?”

“This kind.” Gail said as she leaned in and captured her lips. For a second Holly forget to breathe but then her lips began to move on their own accord and she found herself reaching for Gail and pulling her in closer. She barely heard the click sound but then it registered in her head that Gail had taken a picture of them kissing. Holly pulled away and was ready to be mad that their first real kiss wasn’t for the right reasons but those feelings went away the moment she saw the look in Gail’s eyes, she had never had someone look at her with such desire before. “I had been wanting to do that since you opened the door.” Gail admitted as she kissed her again lightly.

This made Holly’s stomach do a flip and she couldn’t help but feel a blush spread over her, “I have been wanting you to kiss me since I saw you at my door.” She admitted as she looked down at her phone in Gail’s hand.

Gail looked down at it too, “We don’t need to send it, I don’t want you to think that I only kissed you to prove something to you obnoxious friend, I just really wanted to kiss you…and shutting up your friend would be an added bonus.”

Holly took the phone from her and looked at the picture, and the warm fuzzy feelings returned as she saw how good they looked together and she hit send and put her phone away. “Come on let’s get those drinks.”

After an hour of Holly surprising Gail with her incredible beginners luck playing some of the video arcade games she was finding it amusing how agitated the blonde got at losing. “How about a game of air hockey?” Holly suggested as she beat Gail at pinball.

“Yes! I mean sure if you want.” Gail said eagerly as she pulled Holly to an unused table. “I have to warn you though that I am good at this.”

“Okay consider me warned.” Holly said as she readied her paddle. Gail rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile but Holly still saw it. Gail dropped the puck onto the table and promptly smacked it sending it straight into Holly’s goal.

“Score!” Gail cheered as she pumped a fist into the air.

“Lucky shot.” Holly teased as she fished out the puck and set it back on the table.

“Not luck nerd that was skill.”

“Wanna bet?” Holly goaded.

“Sure, what are the stakes?” Gail countered.

Holly hadn’t thought that far ahead, “Uh…”

Gail jumped in, “Okay if I win I get to pick what we do next… _whatever_ I want to do and you…”

“I am not having sex with you.” Holly blurted out.

“Whoa Holly! Who said anything about sex? One would think that you have sex on the brain, I was going to suggest something completely innocent like going out for karaoke…not that if at some point during our time together tonight sex becomes an option that I would say no but I am not in a rush. I really like you and I don’t want to blow this by rushing or pushing or anything that makes you uncomfortable.” Gail said sincerely.

“Oh.” Holly wanted to say more but there seemed to be a disconnect between her mouth and brain, so she did the next best thing and walked over to Gail’s side of the table and kissed her. She meant is as a sweet and gentle kiss but somewhere along the way it grew more passionate, it might have been when Holly ran her fingers through Gail’s short hair and pulled her closer or maybe it was when Gail’s hands dropped down to Holly’s waist and her fingers slipped into Holly’s back pockets, the blonde’s fingertips pressing into her ass, drawing her closer. Whatever it was triggered the deepening of the kiss didn’t matter, all Holly knew in that moment was that she didn’t want to stop kissing Gail…that she never wanted to stop kissing Gail. But the kissing did stop when the manager of the arcade tapped Gail on the shoulder and not so politely asked them to finish their game and leave. As soon as the man left Gail laughed and Holly joined her.

“I didn’t think it was possible to get kicked out of an arcade.” Gail said as Holly went back to her side of the table. “You, Dr. Stewart are a bad influence on me.” She teased.

Holly rolled her eyes, “So this bet…” she tried to change the subject.

“Oh yeah the bet. So if I win I pick what we do and if you win we do what you want. Sound good?”

Holly nodded and gestured down to the table and Gail readied her paddle, Holly gave her a lop-sided smile and hit the puck making it ricochet off the wall and go into Gail’s goal. “Did I mention that the hospital that I interned at had an air hockey in the employee lounge? I used to play for hours.”

“Now I feel hustled. I might need to keep an eye on you doc, you are just chock full of surprises.” Gail said clearly impressed.

“Yes I am now play.”

They battled, each taking turns scoring and finding that they were evenly matched, it was match point and both women were giving it all they had. Sweat glistened on their brows as Gail leaned over the table and smashed the puck across the table and it looked like Gail was destined for victory until Holly managed to clip it and send it sail back into Gail’s goal before she had a chance to react.

Holly didn’t say a word as her victory dance said it all, Gail raised her hands in defeat. “Okay, okay you can stop with the dancing, Mr. Clip-on tie manager man is giving us a dirty look, we had better leave. I would like to be able to come back here someday.”

This time it was Holly that reached for Gail’s hand as she brought it to her lips and kissed it before grasping it in her own and leading them out the door. Gail smiled as she squeezed Holly’s hand, “So champ what’s next?”

Holly suddenly pulled Gail towards her, knocking her off balance and into Holly’s arms. Their closeness causing both their hearts to beat a little faster, Gail bit her lower lip as Holly leaned in her own lips grazing the blonde’s ear, “You did promise me the best burger that ever existed; after that…well that is for me to know and you to find out.”

 

**Part 4**

It had been a long time since Holly had enjoyed having someone’s hand to hold and feeling Gail intertwine their fingers caused her heart to race in a way that she hadn’t felt since her first real crush on Molly Paxton when she was sixteen. Holly led them back to her motorcycle and watched as Gail admired it, taking the time to wipe the tiny smudge of dirt off of its pristine paint job. Holly handed the blonde her helmet, “So where are these magical burgers?” Holly asked as she held her helmet off to the side.

Gail zipped up her jacket, “About ten minutes from your place but I was wondering…”

Holly interrupted, “Do they have take-out or delivery?”

Gail smirked and leaned closer to pull Holly’s jacket zipper a little further up, running her hand over the swell of the doctor’s breast in the process. “I was just going to say that we could order in, the place gets loud and crowded and…well I would like to spend some time with you…alone.” In an instant Holly put her helmet on and started the bike, Gail hopped on eagerly and pressed her body against hers; both women keen on having some privacy.

In no time at all Holly was bringing the motorcycle to a stop and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she checked the message while Gail put the helmets away on the shelf besides her parking spot. _Hols sorry that I put you in a bad spot with my date. I will make it up to you. Won’t be home until morning- Hank_

Holly breathed a sigh of relief, she had forgotten about her brother, at least now they would have the place to themselves and Holly wouldn’t have to explain why she hadn’t gotten rid of his date like he had asked. Neither said a word as the headed up to the apartment, Gail would bump and rub against Holly’s side as they walked making her smile as she found her keys. Once inside the apartment Gail took off her coat and hung it on the back of a chair by the breakfast bar and pulled out her phone. “I have the burger place’s menu, it you want to look. I recommend the behemoth burger, it has everything on it; that’s what I usually get…minus tomatoes. I am allergic to tomatoes.” She explained.

Holly glanced at the menu and gave a nod, “I will have what you are having. Maybe we could share an order of fries?”

Gail smiled as she rung up the restaurant to place their order. “Hi…yes I would like to make a delivery order. Oh no driver tonight…uh okay hold on.” She turned to Holly covering the phone, “Their driver is out sick but I could walk and pick up the food, it would only take a few minutes, is that alright?” Holly nodded. Gail uncovered the phone, “Yeah I will pick up the food, so I want two of you behemoth burgers hold the tomatoes on…” Holly tapped Gail’s shoulder.

“No tomatoes for me either.”

Gail blushed at the implications of why Holly would forgo the vile fruit/veggie and cleared her throat, “Hold the tomatoes on both please and a large order of fries. Yes that will be all…twenty minutes? I will be there, put the order under the name Peck.” She ended the call and raised an eyebrow in Holly’s direction. “No tomatoes huh?”

Holly tried to act nonchalant about it but her ears burned red, “I was just thinking that in the off chance that you choke on your burger and stop breathing I would hate not be able to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation simply because I had eaten a tomato.”

“So it was for my benefit?” Gail asked smugly as she drew closer to Holly who nodded held her breath. “Well thank you doc, I don’t think anyone has taken me and my safety into consideration before. How can I properly thank you?”

All Holly had to do was lean in and her lips would once again caress Gail’s but she enjoyed the moment of sharing the same air as charismatic woman…but only a moment before she captured Gail’s lips with her own. It was their first kiss away from prying eyes and neither held back. Holly grasped blindly at Gail and drew her flush with her by her belt loops and held her there as her teeth pulled at the blonde’s lower lip causing her to moan.

Kissing Gail felt like the most natural thing in the world to Holly as she let Gail deepen the kiss and walk them backwards to the couch; Holly felt the couch behind her and started to sit down bringing Gail with her but had missed her mark and fell to the floor with the blonde landing on top of her. Laughter filled the room as Holly rubbed her probably bruised backside. “Smooth nerd, real smooth.” Gail smiled as she cupped the embarrassed woman’s cheek and gave her a sweet kiss before helping her to her feet. “I should head out and get our food.” Gail said as she looked at the clock display on the dvd player.

“I will find us a movie or something to watch.” Holly replied as she watched Gail put her jacket back on. Gail was almost out the door when Holly did something she had never done before. “Gail wait!”

Gail turned, “What? Is something wrong?”

Holly shook her head, “No, nothing wrong I was just…do you want to take my bike? It is a long ways to walk and…”

Gail stopped her, waving her hands. “Whoa…whoa, you would trust me with your baby?”

With a nod Holly grabbed the keys to the ducati and held them out to Gail, “I trust you…just bring her back safely.”

Gail held the keys reverently and nodded, “I will.” She started to leave again but turned quickly on her heels and pressed a brief but passionate kiss on Holly’s unsuspecting lips.  Holly welcomed the kiss and closed her eyes as her body hummed in appreciation. “See you soon.” She said in a hushed voice and was then gone before Holly could open her eyes.

Holly released her trapped breath and looked at the closed door, she missed Gail already. It was ridiculous she had known the blonde for less than four hours and she was hooked, hopelessly addicted to her snark and wicked smile…her kissing wasn’t bad either. Normally her rational brain would be telling her that she needed to slow down and consider what the ramifications would be if she pursued anything with Gail but that voice in her head was silent, the only thing she heard was her heart telling her that Gail was the one that would make her whole. She was reminded of the story her grandmother used to tell her as a child about how the ancient greeks believed that peoples’ souls were cut in half and that you needed to find your soul mate to become whole again. Holly shook her head, it was much too early in their relationsh…whatever they had to be thinking along those lines but she smiled all the same, someday soon maybe she would be able to think those thoughts.

Walking over to Hank’s dvd collection she groaned as she looked over the titles, she loved her brother but he had awful taste in movies, honestly what grown man actually owned the Twilight boxset? She wished that her belongings weren’t in storage, she missed her books and her Wonderfalls dvd set. Hopefully the apartment search that she had planned for the next day was fruitful. Holly was still wading through crappy movies when the door buzzer brought her back to reality. She buzzed Gail up and quickly checked herself out in the mirror by the entry way and rubbed her smudged lipstick off the side of her lip. She opened the door and waited for Gail to round the corner of the hallway.  Her heart pounded a little harder when the blonde came into view holding a large bag in her hand and an even larger grin on her face.

Gail walked with purpose right up to Holly and pressed a kiss on her lips, “I love your bike, and if marrying machinery was legal I would ask for its handle bar in marriage.”

“Oh really?” Holly teased as Gail walked past her into the apartment.

“Oh nerd don’t be jealous, I am quite fond of you as well but me and Dulcie we have this connection…”

“You named my bike Dulcie? Dulcie the ducati?” Holly asked as she grabbed a few beers from the fridge, offering one to Gail.

Gail nodded, “It means sweetness in Latin but as I was saying we have this connection, I love how she responds to my touch, just the slightest bit of pressure and she races. God the five minute ride was better than any of the sex that I have had in the last year.”

Holly nearly choked on her beer at the comment but managed to recover, “You know latin?”

Gail laughed as she shook her head, “I make a comment on my sex life and you ask me about latin? You are funny.” She brought their food to the coffee table and sat down. “So have you figured out a movie?”

“Unless you want to watch a teenager fall victim to an unhealthy dependent relationship to a sparkly bloodsucker we are out of luck.” Holly said taking a seat next to Gail.

Gail shuddered and shook her head, “Are you sure your brother isn’t really a twelve year old girl?”

Holly rolled her eyes, “I am not sure anymore he also has a One Direction concert dvd so he might very well be.”

Gail laughed, “I really dodged a bullet by not going out with him. We don’t have to watch anything…we could just talk. Get to know each other more…I mean if I am going to marry your bike I should at least know the basics about my future in-law.”

“Are you equating my bike as my kid?”

“You did call it your baby.” Gail countered as she picked up her gigantic burger.

“No you called it my baby.” Holly retorted as she grabbed a few fries and contemplated how to eat the burger without wearing most of it.

“Fine whatever, so why did your last relationship end?” Gail asked as she bite into the burger and groaned in pleasure.

“You don’t ease into anything do you?”

Gail shook her head, “What’s the point? I am curious and either I ask it now or I ask it later. You don’t have to answer.”

Holly took a sip of her drink, “I guess you are right, I have no problem answering it’s just that…”

“If it is too painful…”

Holly was quick to shake her head, “No it isn’t that, it is just that it is hard to explain.”

“Okay well try.”

Holly shrugged and picked up her burger, she took a small bite and had to stifle a moan as her taste buds rejoiced at the heavenly taste. She savored the bite and took another one before setting the burger down. “Before moving here I was involved with a woman name Amber, she’s a lawyer, we were together for almost three years.”

“That’s a long time.” Gail commented as she finished her burger.

Holly was astonished that Gail ate so fast but continued on, “Yeah but out of those three years we probably only spent about ten months together, she was always traveling for work and when she was there I was busy in the lab or morgue. We were set up together by a mutual friend and we had a lot in common but I don’t know I never really felt that spark with her but we worked and I was tired of being alone.” Holly took another bite and another after that, she was stalling and both women knew it.

Gail waited until Holly finished her burger, “So what happened?”

Holly looked down at her feet and sighed, “She proposed.”

“Wow…didn’t see that coming.” Gail said with both eyebrows raised.

“Neither did I. I mean sure we were living together but at that point we were more like roommates than we were lovers.”

“What did you say?”

Holly laughed humorlessly, “Do you see a ring on my finger?” She shook her head, “In that moment I could hear my friends’ voices in my head urging me to say yes but my heart was screaming no. It hit me then that I didn’t love her and I felt sick, I told her no. She looked at me like I had three heads.  She told me that I needed time to think it over and that I was simply overwhelmed and I told her that I couldn’t be with her anymore.”

“What happened next?”

With a sigh Holly rubbed a spot on her knee as she remember that look of anger on Amber’s face, “She got mad, I tried to explain that she deserved someone that would love her completely  and that wasn’t me but she wasn’t hearing me. She shoved my jacket at me and pushed me out of our apartment. I spent the night at my parents replaying the entire thing over in my head wondering if I made the right decision. Ultimately I knew I was doing the right thing for both of us, I went back to the apartment later that next morning when I figured that she would be at work to pick up some of my things, I was surprised after I unlocked  the door by our neighbour Roxy…who was naked on my couch. I turned around and left; Amber called me later and apologized saying that she had gotten drunk after I left and one thing led to another with Roxy; she cried and told me that she had this connection to Roxy that she had never felt before. I told her that I understood and the strange thing was that I did, I did understand.” Holly rotated her beer bottle in her hands at the memory, it was bittersweet. “I moved out and into my old room at my parents, I stayed with them for about two months and then my boss told me about this position in Toronto opening up and I jumped at the chance for a new start…so here I am.”

They both sat quietly nursing their drinks for a few minutes, “So you were saying earlier that you had recently ended a relationship too.” Holly prompted.

Gail nodded, “Her name was Brandi and the truth is that we were more like friends with benefits that girlfriends but it worked for us. I met her when I was working undercover at the bar that she bartended for and we hit it off. Neither of us were looking for anything serious, she understood my weird hours and didn’t get upset when I had to break a date because of work. She was taking classes during the day to finish her master’s degree so most of the time or schedules conflicted but when we had time and an itch that needed scratching we would find each other. We both hated having to explain the whole friends with benefits thing to people so we just said that we were girlfriends and left it at that. We both agreed that we would end the arrangement if the other found someone or grew tired of the other.”

“How long were you together?” Holly asked pulling her knees up to her chest and turning to face Gail.

“It lasted for a little over a year, we could go a few weeks without seeing each other but the sex was good, she was easy to talk to when I felt the need to talk. It was a bonus that it drove my mother crazy that I was involved with a lowly bartender, I never bothered to tell her that she was studying to be a psychologist. Before you ask, we ended things because she got offered a job in Montréal, I was and I am happy for her. We parted as friends.”  Gail shifted so that they were face to face, “I want you to know that I don’t see you as a rebound, I really like you. I realize that it is probably a stupid thing to say on a first date but I think that we have something here.”

Holly loved how Gail’s porcelain complexion turned rosy with her words and she scooted a little closer towards her so that their knees touched. “I feel it too. It is almost scary how comfortable I am with you. I don’t think I have ever felt so many things at once before.” Holly said honestly as Gail leaned in.

“Like what? What kinds of things?” Gail asked as she kissed Holly along her jaw.

It was hard to concentrate when Gail was winding her up but she tried, “I feel safe with you, like I can be myself and not worry that you rejecting me for it; I feel excited with you and… oh that feels nice…” Holly trailed off as Gail found a sensitive spot on her neck.

“Continue Holly, I’m listening.” Gail urged as she resumed her sensory assault on Holly.  

“I like how you make me feel desired, I haven’t felt that in a long while.”

Gail stopped kissing her collarbone and looked up pressed a hand over Holly’s heart, “You should feel desired every day, you are an incredibly sexy, intelligent woman that deserves to be worshiped.”

Seeing the sincerity in Gail’s eyes and hearing it in her words overwhelmed Holly who launched herself at the blonde, pinning her to the couch. “I want to be worshiped by you.” Holly said in a hushed tone as she focused in on Gail’s darkening eyes. “I don’t care that I didn’t know you five hours ago, I know you now…I want you now.” She felt Gail’s body quivered under her as Holly pressed her hips down and grinded into her.

“You have me.” Gail promised. With a slightly shaky hand, Gail reached for Holly and pulled her flush against her, tangling her fingers in Holly’s hair in a desperate kiss. It was one of those kisses that ignites a fire that can’t be put out. Holly’s hands roamed down Gail’s chest as she pulled her sweater up exposing the black bra that barely contained the blonde’s perfect breasts. “Off…take it off.” Gail stammered as Holly caressed the underside of her breasts. Holly sat up and helped Gail take off the offending garment and then went to remove her own shirt when she saw that Gail Had stealthily already unbuttoned it.

Gail smirked as she pushed Holly’s shirt off of her shoulders and slide her hand up her bare back to her bra clasp and flicked it undone. Her eager hands eased the bra down Holly’s arms and off, tossing it onto the growing pile of clothing on the floor. Gail admired the beauty before her, the smatter of freckles that led down to Holly’s breast were like a roadmap that Gail was eager to follow as she started kissing each of them until her mouth reached its destination. Gail wanted to make good on her promise and she with earnest she worshiped Holly’s nipple, at first teasing it by grazing the tip with her teeth before rolling it with her tongue as her hand did the same with Holly’s other breast. She loved the sounds that erupted from Holly, she knew that she could listen to her all day.

Gail gasped as she felt Holly move her upper thigh between Gail’s and rock into her. She released the hold she had on the doctor’s nipple and pulled Holly down onto her with a fiery kiss. She loved how impatient Holly was about deepening the kiss as she felt her tongue beg for entry, being the generous woman that she is she gladly let her in. It was atypical for Gail to let anyone take the dominant position but with Holly it didn’t feel like there was a dominant or submissive position it was equal, there was give and take from both of them and it made Gail want her all that much more.

As air became an issue Holly pulled back and gazed upon the flushed woman breathing hard below her, it was a beautiful sight. As much as she wanted to see how Gail would look coming apart under her touch or how much she wanted the blonde to bring her to the brink and push her over the edge into oblivion she needed to slow down. In a voice that was so low and saturated with desire that Holly didn’t recognize as her own, she said, “We have to slow down…I don’t have sex on the first date. It’s a rule of mine…a stupid rule now that I think of it because I want you, I really do but…”

Holly was shut up by a soft kiss, “You needed to stop talking. It is okay my nympho nerd, slow is fine, slow is good, I like slow. How do you feel about sex on the second date?” Gail asked cheekily.

Holly laughed and pulled Gail up into a seated position, “Are you asking me out on another date?”

“Maybe.”

Holly rolled her eyed and tilted her head as she gave Gail a little push, “Don’t be a brat.”

Gail smirked, “You like it but fine, Holly would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?”

“You just want to get me into bed.”

“The couch works for me too, or the floor, the island in the kitchen could be fun, it doesn’t have to be a bed.” Gail replied as she traced patterns just above Holly’s navel piercing.

The mixture of Gail’s touch and words made Holly’s mind go blank and she found herself nodding. “Okay it’s a date.”

“Good and just know that I planned on asking you out again, this isn’t just so that I can get into your incredibly tight pants.” Gail said as Holly stifled a yawn. “Come on let’s get you to bed, it’s late.”

Holly nodded and pointed towards a room down the hall and let Gail led her to it. “I guess this is goodnight…” Gail said quietly as Holly opened the door and stepped inside.

“What do you mean? Where are you going? You wanted to spend the night with me right? Well that means sharing my bed and letting me be the big spoon.” Holly said as she pulled Gail into the dark room. “Just because we aren’t having sex tonight doesn’t mean that I want the night to end.”

A smile broke over Gail’s face, “I was hoping that you would say that but why do you get to be the big spoon?”

“I beat the pants off of you at air hockey and won the bet so I get to be the big spoon.” Holly declared as she unbuttoned Gail’s jeans and wiggled them down and let the blonde step out of them.

Gail could only nod as she watched Holly take her own pants off leaving her in only a pair of dark purple boy shorts.  Her mouth went dry as she stared at her long legs in the dark, she was so entranced that she didn’t see Holly throwing a sleeping shirt her way until it hit her in the face. Hearing the sexy nerd laugh at her made Gail decide to even up the score by taking off her bra and taking her time putting on the large tee shirt. She laughed to herself as she heard Holly gulp.

“Come on nerd let’s get some sleep.” Gail said as she took her hand and led her to the bed. They settled under the blanket and Holly pulled her close as she wrapped her arm around Gail’s waist. “I don’t think I have ever been so happy to be stood up before.” Gail admitted as she snuggled closer into Holly.

Holly wanted to comment but she stopped herself when she heard the soft snores coming from the blonde so she kissed the back of her neck and let herself drift off, happy with the knowledge that she would wake up with Gail in her arms.

**Part 5**

For the first time since she first started staying with her brother Holly woke feeling well-rested and completely at ease; it took her a moment to realize that these feelings were owed to the blonde that was currently resting her head on Holly’s chest. Sometime in the night Gail had shifted from her little spoon position and had wrapped her arms around the doctor’s torso and had pulled her practically flush with her own lithe body. Holly relished the closeness, Gail was intoxicating; it was hard to pin point what it was that made Gail irresistible maybe it was the scent of her hair, a mix of berries and vanilla, or perhaps it was the softness of her skin that was pressed against her own, it could have been the hushed murmurs the blonde uttered in her sleep about weapons and shoes; most likely it was all of the above.

It was then that Holly noticed where her hands were, one was holding one of Gail’s perfectly proportioned breasts, through the thin material Holly could feel the rock hard nipple pressed against her palm. She was enjoying the weighty feeling in her hand when her mouth went dry at the realization of where her other hand had migrated. Her daring hand had slipped between them and was currently cupping the heat between Gail’s thighs. She didn’t dare move as Gail sighed in her sleep and shifted ever so slightly giving Holly a small thrill as the movement allowed her more access to the area that Holly had been trying really hard not to think about since their night had begun. She loved how knowing that the blonde was aroused made her feel, it was empowering.

“Nerd if you keep that up I won’t be able to keep my promise of not jumping you before tonight’s date.” a low and sultry voice grumbled into her chest. Holly snapped her hands away from the danger zones as if she were burned.

“Sorry…sorry…I…” Holly stuttered as Gail leaned up and kissed her quiet.

“I didn’t say to stop.” Gail chuckled as she pulled back and moved over Holly, resting her hands on either side of her head. “Good morning.” She softly and Holly melted at the words and tone coming from the blonde.

“It is a good morning.” Holly replied as she lifted her head and pressed her lips to Gail’s in a brief kiss. “Sleep well?” she asked.

Gail smiled and lowered her body down onto Holly, applying delicious pressure in all the right places that cause Holly to moan and Gail to smirk as she pressed light kisses down Holly’s neck. “It was a great night.” Gail answered between kisses. “Hard to beat.”

It was Holly’s turn to smirk, “I am sure that we can beat it.”

“That confident in your skills nerd?”

Holly nodded and pulled Gail up and captured her lips and deepening it as Gail groaned when Holly rolled her hips into her simultaneously. The blonde bunched up Holly’s tee shirt and ran a hand over her smooth stomach as the other tangled in Holly’s hair. It was quickly escalating but neither wanted to be the one to stop it, it felt too good…to right to not continue but it was Gail that was the one to roll off and stare at the ceiling, breathing hard. “You are very skilled.” Gail admitted.

Turning to face her, Holly gave her a crooked smile, “Just the tip of the iceberg of my skills officer.”

Gail grabbed a pillow and groaned into it, “You are killing me Holly…absolutely killing me.”

Holly removed the pillow and placed a chaste kiss on Gail’s forehead. “Want to play a game?”

Opening her eyes and quirking one of them Gail asked hesitantly, “What kind of game? Is clothing required?”

Holly swung a leg over Gail’s waist and straddled her, “It’s called force field, the objective of the game is to get as close to each other but without actually touching the other one. The first one to touch loses.”

Gail nodded, “What does the winner get?”

Thinking for a moment before she answered Holly took this time to smooth down Gail’s bunched up tee shirt, “The winner gets to have her coffee first.”

“Lame but okay nerd.” Gail sat up as Holly lifted herself up so that she was hovering over Gail’s lap. Gail leaned in and started to ghost her lips over Holly’s exposed neck, gently blowing cool air over the sensitive skin. Holly moaned at the sensation and was beginning to think that maybe this game wasn’t such a good idea. She needed to make her own move so she slowly lean forward causing Gail to fall back onto the bed, Holly placed one of her hands by the blonde's head as the other hovered over her cheek, Holly positioned herself so the her breasts were perfectly in line with Gail’s mouth and she fought the urge to drop down and let Gail have her way with them as the blonde’s eyes darkened with desire.

She had underestimated the competitive side of Gail as the blonde wiggled free from under her and positioned herself behind Holly, even if they weren’t touching Holly could feel the heat radiating off of the other woman. She couldn’t see what Gail was doing but then she felt her hair move from a heavy breath and then a low sultry voice whisper, “ _This world is gonna burn, burn burn burn As long as we're going down... Baby you should stick around, Baby you should stick around.”_ The blonde sang and Holly felt her body and resolve weaken, she turned and captured Gail in what could only be described as a life changing kiss. It wasn’t chaste or innocent at the same time it wasn’t an ‘I’m gonna rip your clothes off with my teeth’ kind of kiss either. No this kiss was Holly’s way of saying ‘I only want you’ kind of kiss. It was a kiss neither woman had ever had before.

Eventually Holly pulled away and enjoyed how flushed Gail’s pale skin shone in the early morning light. “We should get up.”

“We should.” Gail agreed but made no effort to move. “I won.” She smirked and Holly rolled her eyes, Gail laid back, her head resting on Holly’s pillow, “So what are your plans for the day?”

Holly reluctantly removed herself from the warm bed, “I have a list of apartments to look at, I can’t stay here forever.”

Gail sat up and Holly laughed inwardly at the blonde’s haphazard hair sticking up in all directions. “I have the day off if you want company.”

“You would go with me?”

Gail nodded as she unabashedly admired Holly’s body as she stretched. “We could take my car, it would be easier.”

Holly was thrilled at Gail’s offer, not only would she get to spend more time with her but she would also be with someone that knew the area so Holly wouldn’t spend half the day lost. “Okay, it’s a plan. Now I need to take a shower…” Gail perked at her words…”Alone.” Holly finished and laughed at the pout on Gail’s face.

“Spoilsport.” Gail muttered under her breath.

“Can you start the coffee? It’s in the cupboard to the right of the machine.” Holly asked as she grabbed some jeans and a clean shirt. She hadn’t noticed that Gail had gotten up and was standing next to her until her turned to open her underwear drawer and found her holding out a pair of dark blue boy shorts and its matching bra out to her.  With a blush Holly accepted them, “Thank you.” Gail ran her fingers down the soft curve of Holly’s hip.

Gail nodded with a matching blush as she backed out of the room, “Coffee, right cupboard.” She repeated. “Wait I won, shouldn’t you be making the coffee?”

Holly smirked, “No I said the winner got coffee first, since you are making it you can have the first cup; I take mine with a little milk and two sugars.”

Gail narrowed her eyes and shook her head in mock anger, “You play dirty Stewart, and I am on to you. I might have to teach you a lesson in fair play later.” As soon as the blonde was gone Holly dropped back down onto the messy bed and covered her face as she released a groan, this woman was going to be the death of her.

Leaning against the closed door Gail tried to shake off the urge to run back into the room, and with great effort walked towards the kitchen, if she couldn’t enjoy a naked Holly in the shower, helping her soap her beautiful body and wash it clean then she had better have some damn good coffee to ease the pain. She easily found the coffee right where Holly said it was and went to work on figuring out the space-age looking contraption. After a few minutes of pushing buttons it finally started to make promising noises and she rested her head on the counter, mentally counting the seconds until she could taste the brew.

“Hey sis, sorry about last ni….you aren’t Holly.” A male voice came from behind her, she lifted her head and arched an eyebrow.

“Boy you Stewarts are smart. Nope not Holly. You must be Hank.” Gail said as she stood up.

“I am and you are?” he stuttered as he checked her out and that was when Gail realized that all she was wearing was a tee-shirt that barely came down to her mid-thigh. Most people would probably be embarrassed but Gail was more interested in the coffee that was almost done percolating. She chose not to answer him in favor of pouring herself a cup and one for Holly, Gail grabbed both mugs and headed back towards Holly’s room. “I never caught your name!” he called and Gail laughed as she closed the door finding Holly pulling a grey tee shirt on. Her hair damp and curling slightly, Gail fought the urge to run her fingers through the dark hair.

Holly turned and smiled, “You brought me coffee.”

Gail nodded and handed it to her, “Milk and two sugars…I met your brother.”

Holly’s eyebrows shot up, “You did? What did he say?”

Gail shrugged, “I might have broken him.”

Holly looked up and down Gail appraising her state of dress, “Looking like that I have no doubts that you did.” She pressed a kiss to Gail’s cheek. “I had better go check on him. You get dressed.”

With a salute, “Yes ma’am.” Gail replied as she pulled the tee shirt over her head and Holly covered her eyes so as not to see the near naked woman, if she did they would never leave the room.

Holly didn’t have to go far to find her brother, as he was standing on the other side of her door with a smirk the size of Quebec plastered on his smug face.  “Holly got some last night.” He said in a sing-song voice. “Holly got herself a hot blonde with an ass that…”

Swatting him with her free hand, “Shut it jerkface, she will hear you!” She pulled him away from the door and into the living room.

“So where did you find blondie?” He asked as he sat on the couch. “I thought you were staying in and catching up on your journal readings…wait is she…is she **_my_** date?” his eyes narrowing.

Holly took a sip of her coffee and gave him a shrug, “More like **_my_** date now.” She said sweetly.

Hank slapped the couch cushion, “Again! You did it again! This is like Sloan McAvoy all over again.”

Holding up a finger, “Now wait a minute, first off I didn’t do anything wrong and second I didn’t have a clue that your little sixteen year old hormonal heart even knew Sloan when I asked her out. For crying out loud she thought your name was Carl!” Holly huffed.

“Still the blonde was here for me and you stole her.” Hank pouted, it was highly unattractive on a 29 year old man.

“Her name is Gail you idiot and you weren’t here…and may I remind you that you told me to get rid of her.”

“But…”

Holly shut him down, “No buts, I like her Henry. I mean I _really_ like her, this isn’t me just having fun. She isn’t like your other dates, she has a brilliant mind and a smart mouth. This is real and I don’t want you…”

“Hols you really like her? Why didn’t you just say so?” Hank said sincerely. “I am happy for you, she seems…I don’t know I couldn’t get passed staring at her ass, which is very…”

“Please stop.” Holly laughed as she heard Gail approaching them.

“Are you two talking about me? By the way I borrowed a shirt.” she said.

“No.” Hank said quickly.

“Yes.” Holly answered honestly at the same time.

Gail rolled her eyes as she sat impossibly close to Holly, almost in her lap. “Good things I hope, did you tell him how I kicked your ass at the batting cages? I’m Gail by the way.”

“Hank.” Her brother said as he offered his hand for her to shake.

Gail shook it and stole Holly’s coffee from her hands and took a sip. “So what were you saying about me?”

Before Holly could answer, Hank butted in, “If I had been home last night would you still have gone out with Holly?”

Gail looked at both Stewart siblings, there was no denying that Hank was handsome, like Holly he was tall and while not bulky with muscles, he was well toned and had the same lop-sided smile as her…but he was no Holly. “You wouldn’t have stood a chance once I saw her.” Gail answered honestly.

“Ouch. You don’t hold back, I like that.” He said as he held his hand over his heart.

Holly kissed Gail’s cheek, “Watch it she’s mine.”

Gail raised an eyebrow, “Yours?”

“I mean…I uh…”

“Relax nerd I like the sound of it.” Gail teased as she stood up and offered Holly her hand, “Come on let’s find you a place of your own. Nice to meet you Hank.”

Holly took her hand and stood, passing her now empty coffee cup to her brother. “Have a good day Hank, I know I will.” With those parting words Holly grabbed her keys and accepted her jacket from Gail and left the stunned silent apartment.

They walked down to the garage and Gail’s phone rang, paused as she answered, “Hey Dov, I hope you are done with my car…oh…okay yeah that works. Yep, same place you dropped me off yesterday…yes the date went well, I ended up going out with his sister, no I am not going to give you details you perv…okay see you soon.” She hung up without saying goodbye. “So that was the guy that borrowed my car yesterday, he is dropping it off here so we don’t have to go to my place.” Gail explained.

“Great.” Holly said as she put the helmets back on the shelf and noted the disappointed look on Gail’s face. “I am sure we will have many opportunities for you and Dulcie to bond.” She teased as they walked out to the street just in time for a black 1968 Pontiac GTO roll up to the curb. A thin man hopped out and handed Gail the keys as Holly’s jaw dropped.

“Thanks for loaning her to me, I really wanted to impress Chloe and this did the trick.” He turned to Holly, “I’m Dov, I work with Gail.”

“Holly, I guess I will be working with you soon, I’m starting with the crime lab soon.” Holly said shaking his hand.

“Cool. Oh here’s my ride, thanks again Gail.” In a flash Dov was gone and Holly was left staring at the gleaming black piece of classic muscle car beauty.

“This... _this_ is your car?” Holly stammered as Gail opened the door for her.

Gail smiled as she ran her hand over the car’s roof, “Yep, this is my pride and joy. Holly meet Judge Judy. Get it? It’s a 68 GTO Judge.” Gail said excitedly as Holly got in.

“Do you name everything?” Holly asked as Gail slide into the driver’s seat.

Gail started the car and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she contemplated her answer. “I only give nicknamed to people or things that I care about.”

Holly tilted her head and gave what Gail was thinking of her signature smile, “So I can expect to be called nerd often?”

“Count on it, you might even get a few nicknames.” Gail replied as she pulled away from the curb. “So what’s the address to the first place?”

Holly recited it and Gail made a turn at the end of the block and they drove in silence for a few minutes before Holly gathered a little courage and placed her hand on Gail’s knee and gave it a squeeze earning her a smile. They pulled up to a modern looking building, “The apartment manager left the keys with the doorman.” Holly said as Gail parked.

“Oh doorman…fancy.”

Holly looked up at the building, “It’s not really my style but we will see, maybe the inside is different.”

Once they got the keys and Holly pressed the button for the 14th floor, Gail pushed her up against the wall of the elevator. Holly squeaked at the sudden move but was the one to take the initiative and lean in for a kiss. Her hands found Gail’s waist and pulled her closer, she enjoyed how Gail’s body practically hummed whenever they were close. They only stopped when they heard a ding and the doors opened, Gail took half a step back. “Damn I like kissing you.” She admitted as she ran a hand through her short hair causing it to stick up in places.

Holly smirked as she reached over to smooth the wild locks down and kissed Gail’s cheek as she nudged the blonde out of the elevator. “I like kissing you too.”

They found the apartment and Holly was not impressed, it was a nice place but it was cold, not temperature wise but more in a sense that it felt unfriendly. “I don’t like it.” Gail said as she walked through the passageway between the kitchen and hallway. “Not that what I think matters but this place doesn’t feel like you.”

Holly nodded, “I think I can do better.” Unfortunately the next five apartments were no better and Holly was getting a little frustrated; she groaned as she flopped into the car. “This is starting to feel pointless.”

Gail started the car, “Can I make a suggestion? I might know a place.”

Holly sighed and waved her hand forward, “Lead the way officer, any place would be better than the last one. Was it just me or did it smell like burned toast in there.”

“I was going to say scorched pasta but yeah it smelled.” Gail admitted as she drove by a park that Holly thought would be nice to jog through. They passed through a quiet neighborhood that of older brick buildings until Gail stopped in front of a beautiful 1920’s style building of brick and wrought iron.

“Wow.” Was all Holly could say as Gail hopped out and opened the car door for her.

“I know right?” Gail said as she led Holly inside, “Wait here.” Gail walked over to a door labeled ‘manager’ and came back with a set of keys. “Come on nerd it’s on the third floor. “

They took an older style elevator up and this time they managed to not feel each other up. Once on the third floor Holly took a look around, she saw that there was four apartments to each floor. Gail unlocked a door and let Holly go in first, it hit her at once…this was home. The dark hardwood floors were clearly older but well taken care of, the cream colored walls were warm and as Holly walked into the living room she was stunned by the built-in bookcases and large fireplace.

“Gail this is perfect…how did you know about this place? Please don’t tell me that this is a murder apartment…”

Once again Holly was interrupted by Gail’s lips, “Relax nerd, I know about this place because I live in the apartment above this one, I knew the people that moved out. No one died here, at least not recently. I thought you would like it, the layout and floor plan is almost identical to mine, I figured that you would appreciate the built-ins…” This time it was Holly that silenced her.

“So you will be above me?” Holly asked as they broke apart.

“Sometimes, other times I think you will probably be above me…oh you meant me living upstairs…”Gail teased as Holly gave her a small push as she walked over to the large windows that overlooked the private courtyard behind the building.

“I think you have a one track mind.” Holly accused as Gail joined her.

Gail shrugged, “You bring it out of me. I used to be such a meek and quiet girl, innocent really but then you came along and corrupted me with your feminine wiles.”

Holly laughed so hard that she snorted, “Innocent?”

Gail fake pouts as she stands, “I am going to head up to my apartment to change out of last night’s clothes, why don’t you look around some more and then if you want I can introduce you to the building manager.”

Holly nods as she watches the blonde leave and she bites her lower lip as Gail purposely sways her hips. If it hadn’t been obvious to her before she knew now that she was falling hard and she was falling fast. She wandered around what she hoped would be her new home soon, she loved all the natural light that shown through the large windows, she was already picturing how her couch would look in front of the fireplace and her books finding their homes on the shelves. She thought of the woman that would live above her and the possibilities of where they would go in their fledgling relationship, it was almost embarrassing of how giddy the thought made her.  She sat on the window seat and thought back to the night before, she had been content to read the journals and heating up the Chinese leftovers but then Gail happened.  Who would have thought that her brother’s date would turn into such a life changing event?

“You look lost in thought. Should I come back?” the question snapping Holly back to the here and now and bringing her gaze to the blonde standing in the doorway.

Holly stood, “Nope, let’s go. I want to start the paperwork right away.”

An hour or so later found Holly walking into Gail’s apartment, happy with the promise of the manager that he would expedite the paperwork and the hopes that this time the next week she would be unpacking boxes. Holly was impressed with the blonde’s home, it was apparent that Gail preferred older furniture and her sense of decorating was similar to her own, she had a fleeting thought of how easy it would be to join their households.

Gail sunk into her couch and patted the spot next to her, “I know that I promised to take you out on a second date tonight but would it be awful if we just stayed here and ordered in? I promise I have much better movies than your brother.”

Holly sat down next to her, “As long as I get to be with you I don’t care what we do.”

Her blue eyes twinkled as she edged closer, “So I could suggest strip poker and you would be okay with it?”

Holly raised an eyebrow and smirked, “I suppose that would be a fast way to get you naked…or we could just go to your room now.”

It was fun to fluster the cop, Holly thought as Gail did her best fish on dry land impression. When Gail finally came to her senses she turned face Holly, “I know that I have been coming on kinda strong with the whole sex thing…I want you to know that I am in no rush…I don’t want to make you feel like you have to…”

Holly stopped her with a kiss that sent a spark down to the tips of her toes, she stood pulling Gail with her. “Gail last night was possibly the best night that I have ever had, today was great, you are great and if I don’t get you into a bed soon I might spontaneously combust.”

Gail grabbed her hand and anxiously pulled Holly towards her bedroom, “We can stop anytime, just say the word and we go back to the couch and watch Fringe or something.” Gail promised as she nudged Holly towards her bed.

“I’m not going to want to stop.” Holly replied as she kicked off her shoes. “I am all in Gail, so unless you want to slow down…” Holly didn’t need to finish her comment as Gail pulled her shirt off and left Gail to admire her newly exposed skin. Her mouth watered as Gail shimmied out of her jeans and stood next to the bed once she was finished. “That was fast.” Holly said as Gail started to help loosen her shirt.

Gail started peppering kisses along the exposed skin around Holly’s neck, “I want to feel you against me, no barriers, just skin.” She declared between kisses.

“Then help me take this off.” Holly moaned as Gail’s hands slid under her shirt.

“It would be my pleasure.” Soon all that came between them was the near see through material of Holly’s boy shorts, Gail having discarded her own when she removed her jeans. Normally Holly felt a touch self-conscious when being with a woman for the first time but not this time, instead she felt more alive than she ever had.

Holly clutched the sheets as Gail kissed down her torso after spending a lifetime caressing and loving Holly’s breasts. She took her time flicking a pattern around Holly’s over sensitive nipple with her delicate tongue as her hand gave equal attention to her other breast before slowly moving down. Gail hummed and smiled as her lips kissed her way to Holly’s last remaining item of clothing. Her fingers teased under the waistband of the boy shorts, a wicked smile on the blonde’s face as she took them in her teeth and pulled them lower, stopping midway to kiss the newly exposed skin. Holly arched her back to help Gail get the now ruined garment off. Gail easily slid it off as her hand stroked down her leg before coming back up to rest against her inner thigh.

With her chin perched on Holly’s protruding hip bone, Gail looked up to catch the doctor’s gaze, “You are so beautiful.” She said with a shy smile, her hand rubbing small figure eights just above her core.

“Gail…” Holly sighed as the blonde placed an open mouth kiss where her fingers had been tracing patterns.

“Yes?” Gail teased as she run her tongue along the inside of her thigh.

Holly had to use every bit of restraint not to buck her hips into Gail, “Don’t tease me, I haven’t had sex in over eight months, I might burst before you even touch me.”

Gail looked up with a concerned expression, “But you were with Amber…”

“I told you that we were more like roommates than lovers.” Holly explained as she ran her fingers through Gail’s hair, she loved playing with the short locks.

A determined look replaced the concerned one as Gail scooted up to place a passionate kiss on Holly’s parted lips. “No more teasing.” Gail promised, her lips still on Holly’s; as her thumb pressed onto Holly’s clit and two fingers swirled around her opening. Holly gasped at the new sensations and rocked into Gail as she gently entered her, pausing to let Holly adjust to her before slowly moving inside her. Holly closed her eyes and moved her arm to cover her mouth as she bit down to keep from moaning. She felt Gail move her arm away and a light kiss on her jaw, “None of that, I want to hear you, I want to know how I am making you feel.” She said in that low voice that sent fire straight through Holly’s body. The doctor moaned loudly as Gail picked up her pace and when she felt the blonde’s hot breath above her clit she all but lost it.

As Gail pulled the sensitive nub between her lips, she curled her fingers and felt Holly’s clamp down on her fingers making it hard to move but Gail kept up her pace until the doctor’s entire body went rigid and then shook as Holly cried out her name. Gail had never seen anything so beautiful. She continued to suck and roll her clit as Holly began to shake again, never removing her fingers as she found new depths to touch. It wasn’t until Holly cried out for a fourth time and pulled Gail up that she slowed her sensual assault on her body. “No more…” Holly gasped as she kissed Gail, loving how she tasted on the blonde’s lips and tongue. “I need to rest.”

Gail smirked as she propped herself up on an elbow. “You aren’t the only one with skills nerd.”

“I never doubted you.” Holly said as she pulled Gail down to her to that their lips were almost touching. “Let me catch my breath and I will show you some of mine.”

Gail licked her upper lip, which in turn touched Holly’s lip as well and placed a tender kiss on the corner of her mouth. “I think we need to take a nap. You can barely keep your eyes open.” Gail ribbed as she draped the blanket over them and pulled Holly into her side.

Holly yawned as she snuggled into Gail’s arms, “Okay but then I am rocking your world.” She promised sleepily.

Gail laughed lightly but the beautiful nerd was already asleep. The blonde closed her eyes as she nestled into the crook of Holly’s neck. Her last thought, before succumbing to sleep, was what to get her mom as a thank you gift for setting up on the blind date. Probably weapons or shoes.


End file.
